


An Hour, and a Gay on Every Tree

by bandit_root



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst-Free, F/F, Humor, innuendo and flirting, so tags will be updated, this is probably going to end up being a series of one-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandit_root/pseuds/bandit_root
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was one of the few oddly domestic habits they’d developed over the past couple years (not that Shaw would willingly admit that she’s in a relationship with Root; they just happen to live together and have sex exclusively with each other and spend a lot of time together and there was the whole “I kissed you before going down in a hail of bullets so you nearly got your stupid self killed trying to find me” thing.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Hour, and a Gay on Every Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in a rush so there are probably mistakes and I don't know when I'll get to post the next one because my internet access is spotty. There are slight, small spoilers for the movie Cabin in the Woods, which inspired this. If you've never seen it, you should be fine, but I put a brief explanation in the notes at the bottom. Enjoy!

“Well that was a completely ridiculous movie.” Root declared as the credits began to roll. 

“It wasn’t that bad. That stoner dude was great and all the gore in the hallway scene was hilarious.” 

“You liked the hallway scene? All that blood was so obviously fake.” Root sounded genuinely shocked and Shaw had to suppress a chuckle at how seriously Root was taking this movie. 

It was one of the few oddly domestic habits they’d developed over the past couple years (not that Shaw would willingly admit that she’s in a relationship with Root; they just happen to live together and have sex exclusively with each other and spend a lot of time together and there was the whole “I kissed you before going down in a hail of bullets so you nearly got your stupid self killed trying to find me” thing.) When they both had down time and they were too tired to go find trouble or go dancing in some hot, dark club, they would watch some stupid movie and usually end up lightheartedly bicker about it. Shaw enjoyed these silly little movie nights more than she’d ever care to admit. The only light in the living room was that of the television and the light spilling over from the kitchen, Root’s body tangled up with hers (which wasn’t cuddling, it was more of light groping between friends), and her belly sated with junk food. 

“The only reason you didn’t like it was because it reminded you too much of your super-surveillance other half.” 

Shaw felt Root’s gaze like a psychical touch on the side of her face, and suddenly the label on Shaw’s beer bottle became very interesting. 

“Please, that poor excuse for government surveillance is nothing like Her.” Root sounded personally offended, and when Shaw glanced over at her, she had a hand pressed against her right ear like she was trying to prevent the Machine from hearing Shaw’s words. Shaw let out a short laugh at the sight.

“A bunch of government whack-jobs using extreme surveillance to kill a few people in order to prevent global massacre? Sounds like your robot friend to me.” Shaw shrugged, draining the last of her lukewarm beer. “Besides that one scientist chick looked so much like you.” 

“No way, if those people were like anyone, they were like the AI-That-Must-Not-Be-Named, not Her.” When the war was finally won and the Machine back in her rightful place, Harold had gifted them one of the nicer safe houses as a compensation of sorts, and Root had declared it a Samaritan-free zone. Shaw didn’t really understand the point, but it helped Root cope with her lingering PTSD so the word “Samaritan” had never been uttered in their house.

Shaw rolled her eyes, smirking as she pushed off the couch, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Root.” She gathered up their take-out containers, dropping them in the trash bin. Root murmured something under her breath; Shaw caught enough of the words to be sure it was some Root-typical innuendo about Shaw helping her sleep at night. 

The subject of the movie was dropped as they both busied themselves, Shaw with cleaning up the mess that had accumulated in the kitchen and Root typing away at her laptop doing who knows what. Shaw scrubbed at the dishes left over from the rather large meal she’d fixed herself for lunch. As her hands meticulously the dishes and utensils, her mind wandered back to the movie. That scientist chick from the movie had looked so much like Root to the point that if Shaw didn’t know better, she would almost believe it was the hacker.

Of course, there was differences. Shaw let her gaze drift to the woman curled up on the couch, thinking back to the movie. If Root would straighten her hair, pull it up, and lose her dorky librarian glasses, they would be almost identical. Keyword was almost. Root looked way hotter in a lab coat. 

Shit, now she’s thinking about Root in a lab coat. It been years since she’d seen Root wearing one; it felt like a lifetime ago when they’d slipped into the Samaritan facility. Shaw had been more focused on trying to save the lives of her team, and at that point in their relationship, she was trying to ignore the way her body reacted to Root’s. 

Root would look so good in a lab coat. 

The white material would cling to Root’s slender shoulders in the right way, the sleeves loose around her delicate wrists. She’s so tall that the coat would probably brush the tops of her knees. Shaw could bunch the thick material of the collar in her hands and pull the hacker down into a firestorm of a kiss, press their bodies together in all the right ways. Root with her curls pulled back, dorky glasses, and a lab coat draping her frame would be a sight to see. Fuck, Shaw didn’t realize that lab coats were a thing for her, but the heat that had gone through her body and settled low in her stomach was proof that apparently that worked for her. 

Sharp pain flared through her finger and Shaw glanced down to see a speck of blood welling up from a nick on her thumb due to the steak knife she’d been cleaning and her damn wandering mind. The flash of pain had done nothing to clean her lust-fogged mind induced by the thought of Root in a lab coat. 

Shaw glanced at the few remaining dishes and the counter that still needed wiped. 

She rinsed the soap suds off her hands, turning off the tap and stepping into the opening of the living room. She cleared her throat, effectively getting the hacker’s attention. When Root’s eyes met Shaw, she felt a second wave of arousal flush through her and she wondered why this crazy woman had such a hold on her body.

“Do you still have that lab coat from that medical conference you attended in Belgium?” 

“Yeah,” Curiosity spread clear on Root’s face, a glint forming in her eyes. “Why?” 

Shaw licked her lips subconsciously, letting her eyes drag heatedly across Root’s body. She could feel the arousal building in her body, mind running rampant with possibilities. Root’s eyes grew stormier, a smirk forming on her face, as she realized what was running through Shaw’s mind. “Go put it on.” Shaw instructed, heading for the bedroom. 

“And Root,” she stopped in the doorway of their room, slowly unbuttoning her shirt, and looking over her shoulder to smirk at Root. “you don’t need to be wearing anything else under it.” 

She smiled smugly at the sound of Root hastily closing her laptop and rushing to follow her.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Cabin in the Woods is a horror movie where a bunch of college kids go to a cabin and are being hunted and they figure out that the government is controlling the whole thing and using them as sacrifice. Amy plays one of the government workers and she looks hot af in a lab coat. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
